Systems which include means for converting analog signals to digital sample signals, digital compression filter means for reducing the entropy of the sample signals, and Huffman encoding means for encoding the output from the digital compression filter in preparation for recording and/or transmission to a remote location, together with a playback or receiver means, Huffman decoding means, digital reconstruction means which is the exact or nearly exact inverse of the digital compression filter means, and means for converting the decoded and filtered digital signals back to analog form are disclosed in an article by U. E. Ruttimann and H. V. Pipberger entitled, "Compression of the ECG by Prediction or Interpolation and Entropy Encoding", IEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, Vol. BME-26, No. 11, pp. 613-623, November 1979. A similar system is shown in an article by K. L. Ripley and J. R. Cox, Jr. entitled, "A Computer System for Capturing Transient Electrocardiographic Data", Pro. Comput. Cardiol. pp. 439-445, 1976. The present invention is directed to method and means for further reducing the entropy of the digital sample signal prior to recording and/or transmission thereof.